We'll Get By, But We Don't Know How
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon day 10 - Quinn considers the problem with money... also, it's Halloween!


Three... Two (!!) week Glee hiatus, the horrors! To try and make it go by faster, I decided to do this project. I'll put up one new ficlet every day (I hope...) up to the day Glee returns! So be on the lookout! :)

Happy Halloween!

* * *

**"We'll get by, but we don't know how"  
Quinn, Kurt & Quinn**

She hadn't even considered the issue with money, not at first. She was so caught up in the adjustments, to the news, secrets…

Then she'd gone to her first doctor's appointment. Sitting in the waiting room, she tried not to get too drawn in, surrounded by women with round bellies… Women with round bellies, and accompanied by a husband, boyfriend, or otherwise…

She looked down to herself, to the chairs on either side of her… Nothing to show on both fronts. She could deal with the alone part, at least this one time. Maybe she'd ask Finn to come with her the next time…

But the belly part… She looked to the other women, and to herself once more. She'd need clothes before long, once the uniform and her own clothes didn't fit…

"Quinn Fabray?" the nurse called her name. She blinked, taking a moment before she got up. There'd be the bills, too.

She'd already been thinking about the offer given to her by Mrs. Schuester. After she'd shown up at school, as the new nurse, Quinn had felt she needed to make a decision, to give her an answer.

She'd missed a few Glee Club meetings, needing time to herself, to make up her mind. She couldn't miss Cheerios practice, not if she wanted to stay off of Coach Sylvester's radar. She knew, even at the risk of incurring the wrath of any of them, it was something that deserved her attention.

Eventually, she had made her choice. It was as much for her sake and for the baby's that she'd decided she would give up the baby to Mrs. Schuester.

Maybe she'd be able to help her with this money problem…

She couldn't ask her parents, they didn't even know about the baby and even if they did… She couldn't ask Finn and she wouldn't ask Puck. Short of getting a job, and even there how would she find something that would be enough, this was her one shot.

Her one shot was shot down good and quick.

For a few weeks, she ended up almost trying to ignore the problem. Before she knew it, it was almost Halloween. She didn't even become aware of it until someone snidely suggested she go as Juno to a Halloween party.

She'd just rolled her eyes and walked away, but as she went along she looked down to herself, much as she had at her first doctor's appointment. The only difference now was that her stomach wasn't so flat anymore. It wasn't a lot, but it was something.

It was telling her… she was running out of time, she had to find a way to get some money.

It was Kurt's idea for the twelve of them to have a party that weekend, 'mandatory attendance and costume.' Quinn thought to herself that she'd find her solution by the night of the party. That gave her four days.

The day of the party came around. Mr. Schuester had convinced Principal Figgins to let them have the rehearsal room. He'd also taken care of snacks and drinks. As for music, well… that was easy.

When she arrived for the party, a few of the others had come already, and the others came before long. They were displaying their costumes while also observing each other's.

The idea behind the theme had been Rachel's. They'd picked out of a hat after trying to get their way had gotten them near blows/slap match. There were some disappointed faces, some satisfied faces, some confused. Each of them were to dress up in a representation of a month of the year. The reasoning was simple – twelve months, twelve kids: to each their own.

Quinn had picked out the paper marked 'December.' The coat she wore was not as warm as it looked, which worked well under the circumstances. It was long and a deep blue and, like her hair, had been covered with 'snowflakes.' She felt good… she needed that in the moment. She took a look at the others' costumes.

Rachel had picked February and looked very much the Lady Love. Puck had October, Halloween King, and had come as a zombie. Artie, with January, would have been right at home at a New Year's party. Tina, as July, was being uncharacteristically summer-y, down to the sunglasses. Mercedes, in March spirit, was set for Mardi Gras. Brittany, for April, was playing the girlier Easter Bunny. Finn was the end of summer in August, and had chosen to express this hanging on to his summer activity, baseball. Santana, having picked May, was sporting a plastic doll to honor Mother's Day. She gave Quinn a clever look there. Matt, rounding out the summer months with June, was ready for the pool, with swimming trunks, sandals, mask and snorkel. Mike, as September, was a sombre start-of-school-year returnee.

"You got a good one," Kurt came up to her, sitting in the corner later in the evening. The others were dancing, having a good time. Quinn looked over. When Kurt had picked up November, he'd sighed dramatically. Now he came to sit across from her, dressed like a pilgrim.

"Thanks," she spoke low.

"Why aren't you dancing with us?" Kurt asked. She looked to the others.

"Not in the mood."

"Are you feeling okay?" She looked back down to her hands, let out a breath.

"Yeah," she managed a nod, then… "I spent the last four days trying to find a job, because… it's my only choice now. And I found… No one's in the market to hire a pregnant cheerleader with no experience." She sighed.

"You just need to work to your strengths," he spoke calmly.

"And what are those?" she scoffed. Kurt made to say something, then stopped, and started to think. Quinn nodded… he couldn't find any either.

"Well…" he finally started. "Back flips won't help," he frowned, managing to start cracking through her shell a bit, a smile fighting to grasp her. "But, and take this as a compliment, you can be very persuasive. You'll find a way to get through them." She wanted to believe him. In the spirit of the party, she did. "Come on," he held his hand out. "Let's dance, Winter Wonderland." She laughed, taking his hand.

THE END


End file.
